


ball game over

by lenaslight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College, F/F, Softball, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaslight/pseuds/lenaslight
Summary: Kara Danvers, the star pitcher on National City’s college softball team lives a regular college life til one softball game, one softball player on the other team, suddenly turns that upside down.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. ball game over

**Author's Note:**

> Dinger: Home Run  
> Dugout: A dugout is a team's bench and is located in foul territory between home plate and either first or third base. There are two dugouts, one for the home team and one for the visiting team.
> 
> *Special thanks to my friends who helped me when my dumbass couldn't do shit right*  
> *Also this chapter isn't that long I know but it is my first time writing yeehaw, the upcoming chapters will be longer <3*

On a chilly night of May twenty-ninth at National City’s softball field, it was the final inning of the semi-finals. The National City’s Rams were winning by a point, the score concluded at eight to nine. Kara’s team, the Rams, were up to bat against the opposing team.

Kara is up to bat, there are 3 players on base, she knows she can hit herself a dinger like she has many times if she just positions herself right. The opposing team's pitcher pitches Kara a fastball, unknowingly to them, those are Kara’s favorites. She swings her bat aligning it with the softball, Kara hits a dinger.

“Thank Rao” Kara mumbles and runs around the bases, before she slides into home base she looks up, meeting a pair of bright emerald eyes. She looks away once they met and runs to home plate, making the score eight to thirteen.

After they pack their equipment up, Kara leaves the dugout and bumps into the mysterious emerald eyes girl. “O-oh sorry, I didn’t mean to ru-” Kara tries to apologize but the girl cuts her off.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it but worry about my team kicking your team’s ass in tomorrow’s game.” the girl said in a smug tone. Kara just sat there in awe, not believing what had just been said to her. “See you on the field tomorrow Danvers, oh also nice dinger.” the girl says licking her lips. She walks away swaying her hips while Kara just watches.

“Do I be mad right now or extremely turned on?” Kara thinks to herself.

It is a sunny warm day the next day, Kara wakes up and gets dressed quickly so she can get to the morning breakfast early. She slips on her Birkenstocks and glides her way into the elevator. Once the door closes, a familiar voice speaks, “Look at who it is, it is number sixty-nine, Danvers.” Kara turns around and recognizes it is the girl from last night.

“Still acting like a bitch I suppose.” Kara says in a slight attitude. The girl just chuckles, “I am Lena, be prepared to leave today without a ring” she says as she looks into Kara's eyes with a devilish grin.

“Well Lena, my team and I will take you and your team down on the field.” Kara says crossing her arms. Before Lena can reply the elevator doors open and Kara jolts out.

“She’s just so ugh, Alex!” Kara exclaims while shoving a pancake into her mouth, and stabs another pancake on her plate.

“First off, speak when there isn’t a full ass pancake in your mouth and lastly she is just trying to get under your skin.” Alex says looking unimpressed at Kara. “Also you will get that sweet feeling of satisfaction when you and your team actually win this championship instead of your rival.”

Kara nods, “You are right, I am not gonna let some gorgeous mean bright emerald eye girl get under my skin.” “Even if her attitude is very mesmerizing.”

Alex chuckles, “There you go Kar, now let's clean up and head onto the bus, you have a game to win.” She grips kara’s hand across the table and smiles, “Love you, little sis.”

Kara smiles, “I love you too.” They both get up and throw their trash away, “Hey I am going to head to the restroom real quick, text me when you get on the bus and save me a seat beside you!” Alex says while walking away to the restroom.

“Okay!” Kara says, finishing cleaning up the table.


	2. ball game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Basically, this is a little bit of the game and it will continue into the next chapter or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> If there is any spelling mistakes or something, comment n tell me, I wrote this hella sleep deprived

Kara and her teammates arrived at the field, she noticed Lena across the field doing warm-ups.

“Ah she is a catcher, this should be interesting.” she thought to herself while putting her glove on.

“You ready Danvers?” her favorite teammate Nia says while crouching and lifting her getting into position for their warm-up.

“As always Nal.” Kara says with a chuckle and gets into her position.

She grips the softball in a four-seam grip, moves her left foot behind her right foot which is placed more upon the pitcher’s plate, raises her glove, and puts it against her chest. Kara notices Lena is staring at her which makes her a little bit nervous but she won’t let her distract her. 

“Okay.” Kara mumbles to herself, she moves her body forward and pulls her arms forward to Nia, Nia watches her and Kara swings her arm up into a backswing which means it is about to come Nia’s way just one more step. Kara moves her arm down past her hip so it goes in front of her and towards her catcher, she releases the ball in her hand which completes her fastpitch. Nia catches it in her glove, she secures the ball tightly in her glove by squeezing down once it comes into her glove and putting her other hand onto it.

“Nice one K!” “If you keep that up and you’ll be able to strike all them out over there.” Nia exclaims with a wide smile

“Thanks, Nia.” Kara laughs a little and blushes, she looks up to see if Lena was watching her, and to her surprise she indeed was. Kara's smile turned into a smirk while Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara.

“Luthor, who has got you all so distracted over there? Come on we got a game to win, we can’t win it if our star catcher is distracted by someone on our _rival_ team.” the pitcher of the Metropolis Tiger’s Kelly Olsen aka the only human being Lena could stand on her team.

“It’s no one..” Lena turns to Kelly with a sorta smile, “Just a player from the other team whose ass we are gonna destroy today.”

“Hmm okay, better stay that way too or you’re buying our drinks for an entire month.” Kelly chuckles and heads into the dugout since the game is about to begin in a few moments.

Lena follows Kelly into the dugout shortly after.

Lena’s team coaches and Kara team coaches meet at home plate with the umpire to flip a coin to see which team bats first. If the coin lands on heads then Tigers get to bat first but if it lands on tails then it is Rams who gets to bat first while the other team plays in the field.

They flip the coin, the coin lands on tails, the coaches walk back to their dugouts. “Get ready to bat.” the head coach of Kara’s team says.

First up to the plate is Kara while Nia comes after her. “Okay, I got this.” Kara thinks to herself while she does a practice swing before stepping up into the batter’s box.

Lena gets herself into position a little bit behind home plate, she tries not to look at Kara because she knows if she does, she’ll end up checking her out which she certainly shouldn’t do in a game or at all to her rival team player.

Kara finishes her swing and steps into the batter’s box, she places her right hand on top of her left hand while gripping her bat and lines up her feet with home plate. Next, she gets into the stance position, bends her elbows, and extends her bat behind her at an angle from her head.

Kelly and Lena make eye contact, Lena signals Kelly to pitch a three which is a drop curve. Kelly gets in her position and pitches the drop curve.

Kara tries to hit the ball but she misses it. 

“Strike!” the umpire says while raising his fist.

“Damnit.” Kara whispers under her breath and gets ready to go back into position.

“Better watch that potty mouth of yours Danvers, before he hears you” Lena whispers to Kara and smirks.

Kara rolls her eyes at the comment Lena made.

Lena signals Kelly to pitch a one which is a fastpitch, Kelly does just that and Kara swings her bat making contact with the ball, it is a pop-up. Kara runs swiftly to first base then to second base before she stops due to the third base player having the ball in her glove.

Nia is now up to bat and Kara gives her a thumbs up, she mouths to her “You got this.” Nia smiles and gets ready for the pitch. Once the softball is released from Kelly’s grip, Kara quickly steals third base but almost didn’t make it in time due to Lena’s being quick herself and noticing Kara going to third base. Nia now has one ball and zero strikes due to her not swinging at the low ball Kelly had pitched to her.

The next player batted which led Kara to get to home plate and score for their team. She smirked at Lena and jogged to the dugout.

After Lena threw the last player out, it was the Tigers turn to bat. The score was now zero to two. Nia also managed to score for the Rams. 

“Danvers and Nal are pretty quick, especially since they managed to score on your plate.” Siobhan says to Lena once she gets into the dugout.

“They just got lucky and it won’t happen again.” Lena says with a bitter touch. She puts on her helmet and grabs her bat since she is the first one up. 

“We can’t lose this game, we have come so far. Plus it isn’t even the end of the first ending.” Kelly mentions while applying her batting gloves on her hands. 

“I can’t lose this game.” Lena thinks to herself and goes up to the batter’s box after she sees Kara stop practicing her pitches with Nia.


	3. ball game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> two words: soft and some drool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever sorry, also big big thank you to Wendy (luthorsrojas on twt-check out the sc smau) for helping me out on my english mistakes and etc. I don't know what I'd do without her!

An oncoming breeze glides through the air while Lena stands at the plate of the softball field. Her eyes connect to Kara’s, strangely making her feel calm and relaxed for the first time in a long time. Quickly, Lena snaps out of it and gets into position for Kara’s next pitch.

Kara says something under her breath before she releases the ball from her grip. Her intention may have been to make the Luthor swing and miss, but this does not seem to work.

Lena hits the ball, directing it into the outfield in a straight line. The ball is hit hard enough that its force drives the softball past the outfielders, making it impossible to catch. She almost laughs seeing the awe in Danver's face, and before anyone knows it, Lena is on second base, waiting for her teammate to get her home.

As the next player of the Tigers stepped up to bat, rain started pouring down onto the field. The unexpected rain paused the match as both team managers stepped to the side to check the weather reports. Eventually, they concluded the rain would only stop tomorrow morning, so they decided on postponing the rest of the game to Sunday, May 31st. Since they were not able to play for the remainder of the day, everyone agreed to go grab something to eat for dinner before making their way back to the hotel. 

“Apparently your rivals are going to Pizza Hut too. I overheard them when I was speaking to a girl on their team and getting her number. Also, I think your team manager and theirs have a thing going on, if you know what I mean,” Alex says with a smirk. “Anyways, maybe you can break the tension with Miss Green Eyes,” she says, teasing Kara.

“Shut uppp!” the younger Danvers exclaims, widening her eyes. “I am going to stay ten feet away from her. Hell, I wouldn’t even touch her with a ten foot pole,” Kara says, her cheeks now feeling on fire.

Alex raises her eyebrows and says, “We will see about that Miss I have the hots for a player on my rival team and won’t admit it.”

Kara rolls her eyes and as her eyes wander away from her sister, in the distance, she spots a familiar figure. Of course, it’s none other than Lena Luthor, walking with a book over her head, trying not to get soaked by the rain. 

Kara immediately gets an idea.

“See you on the bus Al!” she tells Alex and before the redhead could respond, Kara begins jogging over to her rival with an umbrella in hand.

*

“Need a hand?” says a familiar voice. Lena looks up to see it is none other than Kara Danvers. 

“I guess?” Lena says shyly. She does not know why she has suddenly gotten so nervous.

The blonde chuckles. “Lead the way to your team’s bus.”

Lena bites her lip and nods to Kara as they start walking away from the field. 

“Why are you doing this?” Lena asks Kara quietly. “We are supposed to be hating each other since you know, rivals and all.”

“What we do on the field stays on the field. That means all our remarks and shit,” Kara says, answering Lena’s question as she stares ahead, observing the bus in the distance.

Lena looks at the youngest Danvers in surprise.

Suddenly, Kara turns away from the bus and looks directly into Lena’s eyes. “And I guess I do have to admit that you are annoyingly likeable.”

Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Even if we have only known each other for a short period of time,” Kara continues. 

Just as she finishes her sentence, they arrive at their destination.

Lena turns to Kara and says, “Well this is it.”

Before Kara has the chance to reply, she gets a phone call from Alex.

“What is taking so long?” the older Danvers asks just as soon as Kara answers the call and places the phone against her ear.

“What do you mean? I am still with Lena. I thought I told you that Al,” she says while watching Lena stare at her like she is trying to read what is going through her mind at that very moment.

Alex groans at what her sister is telling her. “You do know the bus left because everyone thought you were in the restroom!”

Kara’s jaw slightly dropped after hearing her sister’s words. Lena was quick to realize the change in Kara’s demeanor, but even if she wanted to ask about it, she didn’t have the time to do so. She had to board her own bus otherwise it would leave without her. 

“Hey Kar, not to interrupt but I have to get going now. Thank you for walking me here,” she lightly smiles.

“Anytime!” Kara says with a wide grin. She’s still holding Alex on the line when she realizes she might have a solution to her problem. Just as Lena turns to go, Kara calls out at her one more time. “Lena, I don't want to be a pain in the ass but can you ask your team manager if I can ride with y'all? My team left me behind by accident and since we are all going to the same place...”

Lena thinks for a moment. “Yeah of course. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Okay cool!” Kara exclaims before turning her attention back to her phone. “I’ll meet you there Al, I’m going to get a ride with the other team,” she says. 

Lena waits patiently as Kara exchanges a few more words on the phone before hanging up the call. When it’s just the two of them again, Lena speaks up. “And for the record, you’re not a pain in the ass. The only thing that is a pain in the ass is your pitches.”

They both laugh at the joke as they walk onto the bus, Lena now holding onto Kara’s palm.

*

Once they both settled into their seats, Kara found herself feeling more nervous than ever before. Every time she moved her lips, no words came out.

“You alright there, Danvers?” Lena asks her with a raised eyebrow.

“Y-yeah I am good, just a little nervous since I am on a bus full of people who would maybe kick my ass for making them strike out,” Kara responds while playing with her fingers.

Lena reaches out and takes one of Kara’s hands into her own to try to help ease her nerves.

“Hey I know these dumbasses, they can’t even kill a bug if they tried,” Lena chuckles. “They sure as hell won’t say anything to you but they may give you the stink eye.”

Once Lena finishes her sentence, Kara relaxes a bit. They continue remaining seated, holding hands, wordlessly after that. Secretly, neither of them want to let go of each other.

*

“Oh, this is going to be the perfect photo,” Kelly whispers to herself while snapping a photo of Lena fast asleep leaning against an equally tired Kara.

_ They are still holding hands! _ she texts Alex with a picture of the two.

Alex sends a text back quickly. _ That’s really cute and this is the best picture I have ever seen. I am going to tease Kara forever for this. Thank you!! _

Kelly doesn't know why but every time her and the oldest Danvers interact, she gets a certain butterfly feeling in her stomach.

She looks up from her phone and back at the two girls sleeping. She smiles widely as she notices how Lena has drooled all over Kara’s arm.

Kelly takes another photo and sends it to Alex. Once the photo is sent, she leans over her seat, shaking Lena awake.

“Hey, wake up. We are almost there and you’re drooling all over blondie,” she says with a low laugh.


End file.
